we_are_daisy_wikia_en_francaisfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Wii U Daisy revient en tant que personnage jouable dans la version Wii U de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olypmiques de Rio 2016. Tout comme dans les autres épisodes de la série et contrairement à la version 3DS, elle est jouable dans tous les sports. Elle apparait quelques fois dans l’introduction du jeu, au début parmi les autres de l’équipe Mario (à l’exception de Bowser Squelet, remplacé ici par Boom-Boom). Puis elle apparaît une seconde fois lors d’un match de Duel de Volleyball avec Peach, les deux princesses jouant contre Rouge et Blaze. Daisy partage les mêmes animations spéciales que dans Mario et Sonic aux JO d’hiver de Sotchi 2014 lorsqu’elle est apairée à Peach ou à Blaze et qu’elles gagnent alors le match. Daisy a reçu trois artworks pour ce jeu. Un la montre dans sa tenue de natation (aussi utilisée pour la version 3DS) et l’autre la montre avec sa tenue d’hiver qui est utilisée pour les Sports Equestres. Le troisème la montre enfin dans sa tenue de sport classique. Le joueur peut aussi débloquer les drapeaux des personnages jouables de Mario et Sonic. Puis, à la Pousada, ils peuvent être vus et une biographie (du personnage représenté) les accompagnent. La biographie de Daisy est: The peppy princess of Sarasaland is having a blast at the Olympic Games! In her downtime, she plans to chow down at fine restaurants and maybe get a little shopping in with Peach. Daisy est également citée dans la biographie d’Harmonie. Il est dit que cette dernière est plus grande que Peach et Daisy. 3DS Dans la version 3DS du jeu, il y a une limite de 7 personnages (dont les Miis) jouables par sport. Alors que Mario, Sonic et les Miis sont jouables dans tous les sports, tous les vétérans (qui étaient donc présents dans les jeux précédents de la série) sont disponibles dans uniquement deux sports, quatre si on compte les “Evénements Plus”. Daisy est donc jouable en Football et Gymnastique Rythmique. Football (Soccer) En Football, Daisy a un mouvement spécial. Lorsqu’elle l’utilise, un coeur orange géant s’étend rapidement sur tout l’écran et d’autres plus petits apparaissent peu de temps après. Puis l’écran dézoome et Daisy frappe la balle. Bien que l’effet montre des coeurs en premier, après que la balle soit frappée, une trainée de fleurs est vue s’en échappant. La balle est envoyée avec force dans une direction precise. La balle peut être frappée d’un coté du terrain, elle pourra sans mal atteindre le but situé à l‘autre bout. En plus, chaque personnage jouable en Football a une présélection d’équipiers. Par exemple, Mario aura toujours avec lui des Toads, Yoshi aura des Yoshis… Les équipiers de Daisy seront des Birdos (rouge, bleu, vert, jaune et bleu clair). Gymnastique Rythmique : Cerceau Daisy apparaît dans sa combinaison de natation dans ce sport. Le joueur doit appuyer sur les bons boutons au bon moment pour permettre à Daisy d’effectuer correctement ses mouvements de cerceau et sa chorégraphie. Son cerceau est spécialement coloré pour elle, il a des rayures orange sur fond blanc (en comparaison, Amy a un cerceau rose avec des rayures blanches par exemple). Pendant sa performance, Daisy peut effectuer différents mouvements de gymnastique, accentuant sa flexibilité et sa technique. A la fin Daisy salue le public. Tout au long de la prestation, Daisy a la bouche grande ouverte et la même expression faciale, ce qui est possiblement dû aux limitations de la 3DS à animer des expressions faciales complexes. En Route pour Rio La version 3DS de ce jeu inclut également un mode Histoire nommé “En Route pour Rio”. Daisy y a un role majeur. Elle apparaît constamment pendant l’histoire, interagissant avec d’autres personnages et contribuant à tous les événements. Voici une liste détaillée des apparitions de Daisy et de ses interactions dans ce mode: L’histoire dépend de la gym sélectionnée. Si la gym Sonic est choisie, à la fin Daisy devra être battue en football. L’histoire décrite ci-après est issue de la gym Mario: L’histoire commence à Copacabana, l’ile centrale principale, où le Mii se voit presenter les bases. Après une brève introduction sur le fonctionnement du mode En Route pour Rio, le joueur est amené sur une autre ile, Maracana. Là, le joueur doit effectuer un 110m haies puis il rencontre Silver, puis Peach et Daisy (photo à droite) Daisy dit “Gagner une médaille d’or Olympique n’est pas facile”. Elle proposera alors de travailler avec le joueur pour atteindre l’or en échange de quoi le joueur aidera aussi. Si le joueur revient dans le stade et bat Silver, Daisy le félicitera avec Peach, et la princesse de Sarasaland dira “Fantastique! Tu as déjà une médaille d’or! Tu es vraiment special! Continue comme ça et tu pourrais avoir une autre médaille à ajouter à ta collection demain.” Et le premier jour se termine. Pendant le deuxième jour, Daisy intéragit peu avec le joueur. Au début de la journée, Peach dit au joueur que Daisy veut leur parler. Cette dernière peut être vue à coté d’un panneau représentant Mario et Sonic, à coté de la maison de Mario (en photo). Daisy révèlera au joueur une rumeur à propos de fantômes présents à Copacabana. Elle demandera au joueur d’aller voir de quoi il s’agit. Après que le joueur ait battu Tails et Cream en Beach Volley, Daisy apparaîtra à l’entrée avec Peach, Tails, Cream et Donkey Kong. DK, Peach et Daisy félicitent le joueur pour sa victoire contre Tails et Cream. Peu après, le deuxième jour se termine. Au début du troisième jour, le joueur est immédiatement accueilli par Daisy, qui est seule sur une nouvelle ile. Elle dit qu’aujourd’hui les épreuves de gymnastique se dérouleront à Barra. Blaze apparait alors, elle sera l’adversaire du joueur à la finale. Quand Blaze est battue à Gymnatsique Rythmique: Cerceau, Daisy félicite le joueur et lui dit qu’il y a un problème. Toad explique que toutes les médailles d’or que Mario et Sonic ont gagnées au fil des années étaient placées dans un hall mais elles ont été volées. Daisy dit que si tout le monde sait ça, ce serait un désastre. Au début du jour 4, Daisy apparaît immédiatement, mais maintenant sur l’ile principale de Copacabana, devant Mario’s gym et annonce que l’épreuve de Saut en longueur se tiendra au Stade Olympique. Elle dit également que le joueur est surement curieux à propos des médailles volées et de la recherche des fantômes, mais que les Jeux viennent en priorités. Puis Espio arrive. Si le joueur bat les Miis aux préliminaires, Peach, Daisy et Espio le féliciteront. Puis le joueur peut défier Espio à ce même sport. S’il gagne, il est une nouvelle fois félicité par Daisy. Le jour 4 finit. Daisy est absente du jour 5. Le sixième jour se déroule à Barra. Peach et Daisy accueillent ensemble le joueur et disent que l’épreuve de Natation se tiendra aujourd’hui. Daisy l’informera du fait qu’il devra battre Amy Rose. Après que l’épreuve soit terminée, le sixième jour montre Bowser au Golf, Daisy n’apparaît pas pendant cette partie de la journée. Pendant le septième jour, si le joueur bat Bowser au Golf il ira sur l’ile Maracana et sera accueilli par Peach, Daisy, Toad, Mario et Donkey Kong, qui le féliciteront d’avoir retrouvé les médailles volées par Bowser. Tout le monde se demande pourquoi Bowser a volé les médailles, ce à quoi Daisy suggérera “Peut-être qu’il voulait les médailles d’or pour lui-seul afin d’essayer de prover au monde qu’il est le meilleur?” Peu de temps après, la scène de fin commence. A la fin du mode Histoire Daisy peut être vue agitant ses mains en l’air en signe d’encouragements pour le joueur, le félicitant donc avec Amy, Blaze et Peach pour son succès. Après cet écran de fin, le jeu va aux crédits, qui inclut des images de personnages dans divers sports en même temps que le défilement des noms des gens ayant contribué au développement du jeu. Daisy apparaît sur une photo en train de courir à côté de Birdo et s’apprêtant à tirer (Football). Autres Le jeu propose des objectifs et lorsque ces objectifs sont atteints, une pièce d’un puzzle représentant les personnages du jeu est obtenue. Une pièce sera gagnée lorsque les trois objectifs lui étant relatifs seront atteints. Daisy y apparait à la droite immediate de Peach. Etrangement, Daisy est un peu plus grande que Peach sur le puzzle alors qu’en temps normal elle est légèrement plus petite. Un costume Daisy peut être débloqué dans le mode En Route pour Rio. Tous les costumes fondés sur les personnages jouables présentent les mêmes stats que le personnage représenté, donc le costume Daisy permettra au joueur d’avoir les mêmes stats que Daisy. Arcade Dans le trailer officiel, Daisy est vue dans sa tenue de sport saluant la foule. Vers la fin de la vidéo, Daisy est vue en train de faire de la gymnastique. En complément * Dans la version 3DS, Daisy est la seule femme (à part les Miis féminins) à être jouable en football. * En football sur la version Wii U, Daisy a le tir le plus puissant de tous les personnages de type vitesse. * C’est le premier jeu qui a attribué à Daisy trois nouveaux artworks d’un seul coup. Galerie CharacterSelect.png|Les stats de Daisy sont montrées lors de la sélection de personnages pour Gymnastique Rythmique : Cerceau. HoopFlawless.png HoopSlay.png Daisy preforming.jpg|Daisy dans une prestation de Gymnastique Rythmique sur Wii U. Galerie principale pour plus de photos. Category:Jeux Category:Jeux de sport Category:Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques